


just burn, kid

by marshall_line



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек не любит говорить о своей семье.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just burn, kid

Дерек не любит говорить о своей семье.

Дерек не любит говорить о доме, в котором живет и о городе, который ничего ему не принес.

Дерек не любит говорить о себе.

 _Дерек не любит говорить вообще_.

Дерек не любит говорить о чем-либо и с кем-либо. 

Дерек не любит говорить о том, что с ним происходит и что с ним не происходит.

Он не любит, когда у него что-то спрашивают.

Он не любит, когда к нему лезут с вопросами и ерундой. Он просто не любит, когда к нему лезут.

Дерек ( _для всех_ ) – угрюмый и хмурый, убитый и расплавленный, _сожженный_.

Дерек ( _для всех_ ) – сгусток ненависти, отчуждения, безразмерного одиночества и подсознательного страха; _он боится_ , он многого боится, даже после всего.

Дерек не любит говорить, когда ему плохо и когда ему хорошо.

Дерек не любит просить помощи, когда или если она ему нужна. Ему ничего не нужно.

Он ставит перед собой определенные барьеры. 

_Барьеры_ – это тишина, молчание, не пробивная пустота.

 _Барьеры_ – это запрет не говорить о том, что не следует говорить; 

это запрет молчать о том, о чем следует молчать; 

_это запрет на все._

_Барьеры – это сам Дерек_.

Дерек запретил себя.

Дерек запретил себе нарушать себя.

Дерек запретил себе говорить о своем доме, в котором он будет продолжать жить, даже если он снова сгорит дотла и совсем ничего не остается; даже если под его ногами будет один лишь пепел, Дерек все равно не бросит свой дом.

Дерек не видит смысла в разговорах и словах; 

он знает, что такое действие и сила, к чему-то еще он и не стремится. 

Чуть позже все переворачивается, меняется, ломается дальше и бесповоротно.

Нет, _Дерек по-прежнему не любит говорить_.

Просто вокруг него всегда есть Стайлз, всегда вертится Стайлз, всегда ходит с ним Стайлз.

По логике, он должен быть возле Скотта.

 _Но это же Стайлз_. Он напоминает водопадную скалу. Вода льется с нее, ударяется об нее, вымывает породы и разрезает острой струей каменную плоть. 

Скала продолжает свою жизнь, несмотря ни на что.

 _Скала_ – это Стайлз, это та самая не пробивная пустота, которой так хотел добиться Дерек.

Теперь эта скала-пустота все время рядом, и Дерек не понимает, нравится ему это или раздражает еще сильнее, чем бессмысленные монологи Стайлза.

Дерек видит в нем гаснущую искорку жизни, Дерек видит в нем потухшую спичку.

Дерека передергивает каждый раз, когда он смотрит в его глаза.

Дерек смотрит и сжигается опять, ведь у Стайлза в глазах его же дом горит.

А потом Стайлз спрашивает:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

Дерек отвечает:  
— _Смерть_.

У Стайлза хмурый и злой взгляд; он сосредоточен и собран, что не слишком его самого напоминает. Дерек никогда у него ничего не спросит, но всегда ответит.

Стайлз спрашивает еще раз:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

Дерек спокойно повторяет:  
— _Смерть_.

Стайлз не отстает от него с этим еще несколько дней:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

Теперь Дерек думает чуть дольше, понимая, что прошлый ответ уже ничего не даст.

Дерек отвечает:  
— _Моя семья_.

Дерек не может любить говорить об этом, но, кажется, Стайлз вынуждает его.

Дерек не может любить говорить; его язык и глотка в золе.

Стайлз повторяет вопрос:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

А Дерек свой ответ уже не повторяет, потому что невыносимо больно.

Дерек выплевывает свою боль:  
— _Пепел_.

Дерек слышит, как останавливается сердце Стайлза, 

как оно прекращает свою жизнь, 

как оно прекращает жизнь Стайлза,

как оно затвердевает и падает вниз куском холодного камня.

Стайлз – это камень, это все еще скала.

Дерек слышит, как возвращается сердце Стайлза,

как оно снова начинает биться,

как оно карабкается по ребрам к своему месту,

как оно краснеет, багровеет и наливается кровью,

как жизнь Стайлза снова начинается.

Это странно, думает Дерек. 

Так и есть, продолжает Стайлз.

Стайлз спрашивает:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

Дерек неспешно отвечает:  
— _Вечность_.

Дерек пытается понять, устраивает такой ответ мальчишку или нет.

 _Дерек просто пытается понять Стайлза_ , Дерек просто пытается разглядеть за его глазами что-то еще; что-то еще, кроме собственного рушащегося дома; что-то еще, кроме останков своей семьи.

В последний раз, когда Стайлз спрашивает его, он похож на постаревшую за ночь елку – осыпавшуюся, без иголочек и веточек, без ничего.

Появляется ощущение, что Стайлз себя убивает.

Стайлз делает новую попытку:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

Дерек смотрит на него снова, Дерек смотрит на него во все глаза.

Дерек уже не знает, что ответить.

У него нет ответа на этот вопрос, больше нет.

Глаза Стайлза прикрыты тонкими прозрачными веками, и ниточные ресницы дрожат крылышками колибри. 

Дерек делает глубокий вдох, вдыхая запахи пепла вокруг, вдыхая свой пепел в легких, вдыхая исчезаемый запах Стайлза, напоминающий сгоревшую сосну.

Стайлз повторяет:  
— Что для тебя огонь?

Дерек говорит:  
— _Огонь передо мной_.


End file.
